Kurobasu no Riddle
by keiz
Summary: Kumpulan riddle dengan karakter Kurobasu. Bisa jadi remake atau murni dari pemikiran. Chap5: Hand
1. House

Kuroko no Basket is Tadatoshi F's

.

.

*

 _Chap 1: Ho_ _use_

Hari ini tim basket Seirin akan memulai training-camp di daerah terpencil di kaki gunung. Riko dengan gila menyewa tempat yang hampir tidak ada penduduknya. Katanya agar anggota tim basketnya bisa lebih fokus apalagi mereka bisa dengan tenang latihan lari naik-turun gunung nantinya. Jika dilihat, hanya ada satu villa —yang entah milik siapa dan bagaimana Riko menyewanya, dan terdapat rumah kecil di samping villa itu.

"Oi Kuroko."

Yang dipanggil menoleh tanpa bersuara. Hanya menunggu pemuda tinggi di sampingnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Bukankah rumah itu aneh?" Tanya Kagami polos sambil menunjuk ke arah rumah yang tampak di ujung jendela.

"Tidak baik menunjuk sesuatu yang berada di dekatmu, Kagami-kun." Kuroko menyalin nasehat Aomine untuk Kise yang pernah ia dengar saat SMP dulu. Manik birunya melihat objek yang ditunjuk, "Mungkin itu rumah penjaga villa ini."

"Tapi itu sangat berantakan dan tidak terurus padahal villa ini tidak seberantakan itu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita lihat saja?"

Kuroko dengan wajah monotonnya menyarankan ide gila. Kagami ingin menolak, tapi ia penasaran. Ia ingin ke sana, tapi tidak ingin. Entah kenapa.

Jangan katakan jika Kagami takut. Ia hanya tidak ingin, mengerti?

"Lagipula kita harus berterimakasih karena beliau sudah menjaga villa ini dengan baik. Ayo kita sapa dia, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko berjalan mendahului Kagami yang masih terdiam. Sial. Kuroko selalu saja seenaknya sendiri. Mau tidak mau Kagami harus mengekorinya. Yah, berharap tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Toh, cuma rumah 'kan?

Cahaya dan bayangan tim Seirin itu sudah berada di depan rumah itu. Keduanya memandang pintu kayu yang tidak memiliki celah. Jika diperhatikan rumah ini tidak mempunyai fentilasi. Ada sebuah jendela yang tidak memiliki kaca dan tertutup oleh kayu yang disusun secara acak.

"Oi kau serius ada yang tinggal di tempat seperti ini?" Kagami masih meneliti setiap sudut rumah itu.

"Ada jejak kaki, Kagami-kun." Pemuda alis bercabang itu memperhatikan tanah yang ia pijak. Kuroko benar. Terlihat beberapa jejak kaki yang mengarah masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Ada yang ukuran kecil milik anak-anak dan ada ukuran besar seperti milik Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, sebaiknya kita segera bilang pelatih agar membatalkan training-camp di sini."

Kagami meneguk salivanya. Mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Kuroko barusan.

"Ya. Di sini berbahaya."

.

.

.

Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?


	2. Soup

Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi F's

.

.

.

 _Chap 2: Soup_

Kiyoshi Teppei menaruh tasnya di atas meja kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 malam. Riko benar-benar menyiksanya dan anggota lainnya. Yah, memang bulan depan penyisihan untuk Interhigh sudah dimulai. Kiyoshi sendiri tidak bisa menyangkal jika ia harus berlatih lebih keras lagi.

Center tim Seirin itu kemudian naik ke atas kasur. Menyandarkan tubuh besarnya di dinding.

"Aku pulang." Seru Kiyoshi.

"Selamat datang. Latihannya lama sekali ya?"

Terdengar suara dari seberang dinding. Ya, itu adalah bagian rumah di samping rumahnya. Anggap saja ada sebuah kamar yang melekat dengan kamarnya —namun berbeda rumah.

Kiyoshi tersenyum walau sebenarnya sosok di seberang dirinya tidak bisa melihatnya, "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Interhigh sudah akan dimulai dan Riko tidak bisa membiarkan kami bermalas-malasan." Ia memulai ceritanya.

Tidak ada suara yang menanggapinya.

"Jadi, bagaimana denganmu? Apa ibumu menyiksamu lagi?" Tanya Kiyoshi.

"Tidak. Hari ini dia baik sekali."

Mendengar itu Kiyoshi ikut senang. Semenjak kedatangan tetangga barunya itu, yang menjadi tema perbincangan mereka adalah curhatan gadis di balik temboknya. Bukan kisah cintanya atau curhatan umum orang lain. Ia hanya bercerita mengenai kesedihannya. Ia memiliki ibu tiri yang begitu kejam. Gadis itu selalu disiksa dan tidak pernah dibiarkan keluar rumah. Jadi sampai sekarang pun Kiyoshi belum mengetahui visual gadis itu. Gadis itu juga memiliki adik laki-laki yang berbeda kamar dengannya. Namun mengalami nasib yang serupa.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Hari ini ia membuatkan sup daging." Jawab gadis itu.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah." Kiyoshi memainkan jari-jarinya. Ia ikut senang mendengarnya. Ah~ seharusnya dinding pembatas ini memiliki jendela.

"Adikku merengek meminta daging. Setelah itu ibu mendatangi kamarnya. Ia menangis bahkan meraung-raung."

Kiyoshi diam. Mendengarkan penjelasan gadis itu dengan seksama tanpa memotong kalimat manusia di balik dindingnya

"Beberapa saat kemudian adikku berhenti menangis. Bahkan terlalu sunyi di sini. Aku jadi tidak selera untuk memakan sup ini."

Pemuda bertangan lebar itu tersenyum kecut, "Yah, terlalu sunyi ya?"

.

.

.

.

Apa yang aneh dengan gadis itu?

.

.

.

Jawaban Chap1: House

Kuroko memberitahu Kagami jika ada jejak kaki yang masuk. Padahal rumah itu tidak memiliki ventilasi. Dan Kagami sadar jika maksud Kuroko yang lain adalah tidak ada jejak keluar, hanya ada jejak kaki yang masuk. Itu artinya ada manusia yang bisa masuk —secara misterius dan tidak bisa keluar. Kenapa manusia? Anggap ae kalo makhluk astral tidak punya jejak kaki. Jadi berbahaya jika mereka training camp di situ selama beberapa hari. Mungkin akan ada kejadian yang tidak diharapkan :")

Ada yang menjawab tempat penculikan. Kalau penculiknya manusia paling tidak jejak keluar setelah dia melakukan kejahatannya. Kalau yang nyulik bukan manusia? Dudududu~ ;w;)


	3. Toilet

Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi F's

.

.

.

 _Chap 3: Toilet_

Wakamatsu merenggangkan ototnya. Menatap sekelilingnya yang tampak hitam. Hening. Semuanya sudah terlelap beberapa jam yang lalu.

Suhu sangat dingin saat malam hari. Itu yang dikatakan Imayoshi saat mereka hendak menaiki bus untuk menuju tempat training-camp. Dan tentu saja informasi yang dikatakannya adalah benar. Pasalnya Wakamatsu terbangun karena ginjalnya memaksa untuk mengeluarkan hasil ekskresinya. Center Too Gakuen itu segera bangkit dari futonnya dan menuju kamar mandi yang letaknya hanya beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Yah, untung saja kamar mandi itu berada dalam satu ruangan dengan kamar. Sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih kepada Momoi yang pintar memilihkan penginapan seperti ini.

Dengan berhati-hati ia melangkah. Takut akan menginjak seseorang di bawahnya. Wakamatsu mengoceh dalam hati karena tidak bisa menyalakan lampu. Bisa-bisa ia diomeli oleh 4 manusia di sini karena mengganggu tidur mereka.

Terpaksa ia harus berjalan di tengah kegelapan.

Wakamatsu tidur di paling ujung yang berkebalikan dengan arah kamar mandi. Itu artinya ia harus melewati empat orang. Jika ia menginjak Imayoshi mungkin pemuda berkacamata itu akan menambah porsi latihannya besok. Atau jika ia menginjak Sakurai telinganya akan terus berdengung karena three point-shooter itu akan terus meminta maaf. Jika ia menginjak Susa mungkin ia akan kena omel sebentar. Yang paling parah adalah jika ia menginjak Aomine. Tidak perlu tanya apa yang akan terjadi jika Wakamatsu menginjak Aomine.

"Hah, merepotkan sekali."

Wakamatsu menghitung dalam hati setiap orang yang ia lewati.

Satu. _Berhasil!_

Dua. _Woa! Hampir saja aku menginjaknya!_

Berikutnya adalah dua anggota kelas satu di tim reguler.

Tiga. _Hah. Tidak buruk._

Empat. _Yosh! Berhasil!_

Wakamatsu menghela nafas lega kemudian membuka pintu kamar mandi di depannya.

Eh?

Sesosok pemuda hitam tengah duduk di kloset sambil menunduk. Siapa lagi di antara mereka yang berkulit hitam? Wakamatsu mengerang kesal.

"Aomine, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar mandi tanpa mengunci pintunya? Cepat pergi, bodoh. Ini darurat."

Detik berikutnya saat yang dipanggil 'Aomine' itu mendongak, Wakamatsu menjerit keras tak terkendali.

.

.

.

Kenapa Wakamatsu berteriak?

.

.

.

Jawaban Chap 2: Soup

Yang membuat gadis itu tidak berselera untuk memakan supnya adalah karena ia tahu daging yang digunakan itu adalah daging adiknya. Clue-nya adalah ketika adiknya merengek kemudian menangis dan meraung. Waktu menangis dan meraung itu adalah ketika ibunya sedang memutilasi adiknya kemudian dijadikan bahan sup yang begitu diinginkan adiknya. Ketika hening itu menandakan adiknya sudah diam dan tidak ada. Kiyoshi mengetahui itu dan tersenyum miris —karena tahu gadis itu mungkin akan bernasib sama seperti adiknya.


	4. Television

Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi F's

.

.

.

 _Chap 4: Television_

Menjadi model bukanlah hal sepele seperti yang ada di pikiran orang-orang. Berpikir bahwa hanya perlu berpose kemudian mendapatkan banyak uang lalu digilai banyak orang di luar sana. Itu salah. Bagaimanapun menjadi seorang model tidak segampang kelihatannya. Kalau kau tidak percaya, coba saja tanyakan pada Kise Ryota. Seorang siswa SMA sekaligus pemain basket terkenal yang dipuja gelarnya sebagai anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

Kise menghempaskan diri di kasur yang ada di kamar itu. Bukan kamarnya, sih. Tapi di sebuah kamar hotel kecil yang sudah dipesankan managernya beberapa hari yang lalu. Yah, pemotretan kali ini memaksanya untuk meninggalkan Tokyo. Kau tanya ia ada dimana? Lelaki andalan tim Kaijo itu sedang berada di sebuah desa yang letaknya jauh dari Tokyo. Sebuah perusahaan pakaian menginginkan Kise untuk mengiklankan produknya bersama dengan pemandangan alam yang ada di desa itu. Alhasil Kise harus membolos selama dua hari dan ia sudah menyiapkan mental ketika bertemu Kasamatsu nanti.

"Aaah~ merepotkan sekali-ssu. Kenapa harus di tempat seperti ini? Lagipula orang-orang hanya melihat modelnya, bukan background-nya. Di tempat ini tidak ada sinyal pula."

Kise memajukan bibirnya 3 cm. Memandang layar ponselnya yang benar-benar sepi. Setidaknya ia bisa membuat grup-chat dan mengobrol dengan senpai kesayangannya atau dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai —jika ada sinyal tentu saja.

"Kalau saja di sini ada bola basket-ssu..." Pemuda surai blonde itu mengeluh untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Manik madunya menelusuri ruangan sederhana ini. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Ada televisi!

Mendapati adanya benda persegi panjang itu Kise segera beranjak dan mengambil remote-nya. Menekan tombol power dengan tidak sabaran.

"Semoga ada acara yang bagus-ssu!"

Setengah jam berlalu. Dan Kise masih mengeluh karena bosan. Acara TV benar-benar tidak ada yang menarik. Katanya berulang kali.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Kalau dipikir-pikir sudah seharian ia tidak mengeluarkan hasil ekskresi ginjalnya. Ups.

Kise mekangkah gontai ke kamar mandi. Kemudian,

Blam.

Gelap.

 _Mati listrik, huh?_

Kise memutar bola matanya malas dan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tertunda itu. Gelap memang. Untung saja masih ada suara TV yang memecah keheningan. Dan cahaya dari layar televisi cukup membantu pencerahan ruangannya. Membuat Kise tidak kesulitan berjalan setelah keluar dari toilet.

"Kurasa aku akan tidur dengan TV yang masih tetap menyala."

.

.

.

Adakah kejanggalan?

.

.

.

Jawaban Chap 3: Toilet

Di kamar itu ada 5 orang. Dari yang sudah disebutkan kita tahu ada Imayoshi, Susa, Aomine, Sakurai, dan Wakamatsu sendiri. Ia tidur di paling ujung dan harus melewati 4 orang untuk sampai ke kamar mandi. Dan Wakamatsu sendiri sudah menghitung orang yang ia lewati. Clue-nya ada pada kalimat 'Berikutnya adalah dua anggota kelas satu di tim reguler.' Sudah pasti 2 orang yang tersisa itu Aomine sama Sakurai, kan? Tapi waktu Wakamatsu ke toilet, dia melihat makhluk hitam yang dikiranya Aomine. Padahal Aomine masih tidur dan sudah dilewati oleh Wakamatsu. Jadi yang duduk di kloset siapa? Nahloh (~'0')~


	5. Hand

Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi F's

.

.

.

 _Chap 5: Hand_

Malam ini dingin sekali.

Hanya itu yang ada di pemikiran pemuda surai hitam itu. Himuro Tatsuya mengeluh dalam hati karena harus berjalan beberapa langkah untuk mencapai halte bus. Ini salahnya sendiri karena kalah suit untuk menentukan siapa yang membeli perlengkapan untuk training-camp besok.

Menyebalkan sekali.

Jujur saja ia tidak akan mengeluh jika cuaca tidak dingin seperti ini. Bayangkan saja, sejauh mata memandang yang tampak hanyalah gumpalan putih yang terlihat remang karena kurangnya pencahayaan di daerah ini.

Himuro mengambil jalan kecil yang membawanya ke rumah lebih cepat. Langkahnya terhenti begitu sebuah tangan meraih pundaknya. Menggunakan waktu beberapa sekon untuk melihat sebuah tangan pucat yang terlihat begitu ringkih.

 _'Ah, pasti dia sangat kedinginan.'_

Himuro segera berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis cilik tersenyum ramah padanya. Dengan segera ia mensejajarkan diri dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Mana ibumu?"

Belum sempat gadis itu menjawab, terdengar suara seorang wanita —Himuro menyimpulkan itu adalah suara wanita paruh baya, "Rin-chan, jangan sampai terpisah dari ibu!" Serunya khawatir.

Himuro menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum melihat tingkah ibu-anak yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Maaf, apakah anak ini mengganggumu?"

Himuro menggeleng, "Tidak apa, ia hanya menepuk pundakku tadi."

"Begitukah? Baguslah kalau begitu." Lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke gadis mungil yang ia sebut Rin tadi, "Apa kau kedinginan, sayang?"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng imut, "Tidak dingin karena ini!" Serunya menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan.

Dalam hati Himuro tertawa melihat keimutan bocah ini. Tapi —tunggu. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia meneguk salivanya cepat.

 _'Aku harus segera pulang!'_

.

.

.

Apa yang membuat Himuro takut?

.

.

.

Jawaban Chap 4: Television

Kise berada di ruangan sendiri dan saat itu mati listrik. Lalu kenapa TV-nya masih nyala? (~'-')~

Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara logis mengenai ini... ._.v

Dan mungkin Kise sedang tidak sendirian ("-")


End file.
